


Triage

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blood, Fainting, Fanart, Gen, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Triage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvelynThursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynThursday/gifts).




End file.
